Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $3$ and the product of $-1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-1x + 3) = \color{orange}{-6(-x+3)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(-x+3)}$ $-6(-x+3)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-x+3)+4$.